Only Time
by Froggie Lover
Summary: Finished. After Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam have gone their seperate ways after passing on the Turbo Powers, Adam goes to Florida to pay a visit to his old friend, Kimberly Hart. Now here's the question. Will they turn into more than just friends?
1. Chapter One

(Author's Note: Kimberly Hart, Adam Park, and PR in general belong to Saban. Just about every character in this fic belongs to Saban, not me. But the idea is mine cause I don't think Saban ever paired up and Kim and Adam....)  
  
Only Time  
Chapter One  
  
Adam Park drove his forest green Jeep into the parking space. He turned the car off and walked from the sidewalk into the apartment building. He reached into his jeans' pocket pulled out a piece of paper containing an address. Adam read over the information and put it back into his pocket. He walked up a set of stairs and knocked the second of the four doors in front of him.  
A moment later, the door opened and revealed a woman standing about 5'3". She had shoulder-length brown hair and doe brown eyes. Her lips curved into a smile that brightened Adam's world.  
"Adam!" she cried, pulling her old friend into an embrace.  
He smiled and held her at arm's length. "Hey Kim. What's been up with you lately?"  
"Not much." There was a pause. Kim looked up at Adam and smiled. For a moment, they forgot where they were. But only for a moment. "Oh, won't you come in? You've probably come a long way and you're probably really tired."  
"Not that tired, and no, I haven't come that far."  
"Oh. Where'd you come from?"  
"Atlanta. Wow. Nice place," Adam answered as he walked into the rather large apartment. Kim closed the door behind him and smiled again. "Thanks. Atlanta? What were you doing there?"  
"I went to Georgia Tech for four years after I graduated from Angel Grove. So now I'm living in Atlanta."  
"Georgia Tech? That's a good school. I ended up going to Florida." Kim's smile widened a bit. "Go Gators!"  
Adam laughed, remembering that Kim used to be a cheerleader when she lived in Angel Grove. Now, after being a Power Ranger for three years, she didn't seem like the cheerleadering teenager that she was. Being a superhero had changed the both of them. It made them more serious in a sense, and it matured them greatly. But of course, after accepting the Power, it's hard to be just a normal teenager.  
"So, Adam, how are you and Tanya?" Kim asked, looking intently at her friend.  
Adam sighed, sudden dread coming over him. This was one tale he did not want to tell. 


	2. Chapter Two

Only Time  
Chapter Two  
  
"Well, Tanya and I broke up before my sophmore year at Georgia Tech. She said that she had fallen back in love with Shawn, her ex-boyfriend. She was with him before me, and I guessed that, really, she had never completely gotten over him. It hurt to know that Tanya was in love with someone else, but I eventually got over her. I haven't really dated since then."  
"Wow. No one ever told me that you guys had broken up. Guess I should try to make more contact with the Angel Grove world." Kim paused. "I suppose that you know about my love life at this point."  
"Not entirely. No one knows who that 'other' guy was."  
Kim sighed. I can't tell him. There's no way he'd ever believe me.  
"There really was no other guy. I just didn't want Tommy and I hanging on to something that we couldn't see anymore. So, I ended it."  
It was half the truth, anyway.  
"Oh. It hurt him alot, you know. I guess it was the fact that it was so sudden. Without any kind of real explanation."  
"Yeah... But he's got Kat now. Speaking of which, aren't they engaged?"  
Adam nodded. "Yep. Tommy proposed about a month ago. Those two are so great together. For some reason though, something doesn't fit right."  
"What?"  
"It's kinda complicated. It's almost as if when Kat became the Pink Ranger, not only did she take your powers and place on the team, but she took your place in Tommy's heart."  
"I know... Everything worked out for the best though. I'm glad he found love in her. She could give him a better relationship than I could. She can be there for him; I couldn't of been. I was down here in Florida training for the Pan Globals, and after that the Olympics. I would've had no time or chances to be with Tommy. That's another reason why I let him go."  
"I see where you're coming from. But why end it the way you did?"  
"It was the most painless way to do it... But it's in the past now. It doesn't matter anymore."  
"Yeah." 


	3. Chapter Three

Only Time  
Chapter Three  
  
Adam and Kim laughed together as Bugs Bunny made a wisecrack about Elmer Fudd on the TV screen. It had been a few hours since Adam and came to the apartment, and now they were sitting on Kim's couch, watching cartoons.  
"Man, I can't believe that we're sitting here, watching Bugs Bunny and Co. How old are we now? Twenty three?" Adam said, turning to his old team mate.  
"Just because we're past five doesn't mean we still can't act like kids," Kim replied, smiling.  
"Yeah. Rocky proved that much," Adam answered, putting a silly grin on his face.  
Kim laughed with agreement. Mid-laugh, Adam heard a large yawn escape her lips.  
"Tired much?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Yeah. What time is it?" Kim glanced to the clock on the cable box, which sat on top of the television. "Wow. Two-thirty... AM. Goodness."  
"We are crazy, aren't we?"  
Kim stifled a giggle and another yawn. "Hell yes."  
"Come on. Lets get you to bed," Adam said, getting up and extending his hand to Kim.  
The latter accepted his proffered hand and rose to her feet gracefully. Graceful and agile, Adam thought. Just like her animal spirit, the crane.  
The two walked to Kim's bedroom in silence. Once they reached her sleeping area, Kim smiled softly and looked up at Adam.  
"Goodnight, Frog Boy," she said, remembering his old nickname.  
"Goodnight," he replied, laughing a bit.  
"'Night."  
Kim smiled once more at Adam, then closed the door to her bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam watched the TV with half-closed eyes as he lay on Kim's couch. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He looked up to see Kim, her face stained with tears. He got up from his seat and moved around the coffee table, trying to avoid hitting it with such little illumination in the room. Before he could reach Kim, she walked a little ways into the living room, meeting him halfway.  
"Kim, what's wrong?"  
Her response was a small cry. Adam walked a little further and wrapped his arms protectively around her. With the comfort of Adam's embrace, Kim cried openly into his chest.  
"Shh. It's okay. It's alright. Just tell me what's wrong."  
Kim pulled away from the slightest bit and indicated to the couch. Adam nodded and led them over to the piece of furniture. Once they had seated themselves, Kim's tears slowed, but still fell from her doe brown eyes.  
"I was in the fire... All the evil... I was so scared that I would die, until the evil took over me... One part of me was guilty for all of the things I had done..." she said through her tears.  
Adam frowned. 'Maligore. When she and Jason had been taken prisoners by Divatox. Damn. Even Lerigot's magic couldn't stop the pain or guilt that she felt. Just because the spell was broken doesn't mean they don't remember what happened.' He sighed, indecisive about what to do to help his friend.  
"Kim, I-"  
She looked up at him, her eyes full of unshed tears and her cheeks stained with the ones that had already escaped. Rather than look away, a strange force provoked him to keep his gaze locked with that of his old friends'. 


	4. Chapter Four

Only Time  
Chapter Four  
  
Adam kept his gaze locked with Kim's for the next few minutes without either making a move. Then, almost unconciously, Adam gently took Kim's face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. Once oxygen became an issue, Adam pulled away. He at first thought Kim was going to slap him or something of the sort. But instead, she turned his gaze back to hers, and returned the kiss. It was a passionate one, and it led the two to Kim's bedroom. They parted to remove articles of clothing, but only reunited when the task was done. Soon enough, they had ridden themselves of the barriers between them, and were in a heated kiss before Kim pulled away.  
"Adam... I've never done this before," Kim said suddenly.  
"It's okay. I'll be gentle... I promise."  
Kim nodded and the two immeadiately picked up where they left off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Adam slowly opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of sunshine on his face. When he oriented himself, he realized that he was at Kim's apartment in Florida.  
The former Black Ranger looked down upon feeling a smaller form in his arms. He saw that it was Kim, and he almost didn't remember the night before. Kim's nightmare about Maligore, the kiss, and her words before they made love.  
'Why did we do this? Comfort? No, that couldn't have been it. A bad dream doesn't require the comfort of lovemaking. If not that, what then? I mean... Could it be love? Yeah... On my part. I've always loved Kim, but she was with Tommy, so I never had a chance. And after the letter, she was in Florida. I would say that I have her now, but it's not a definite thing that we'll get together.'  
He shook Kim gently to awaken her, which she soon did.  
"Good morning," Adam greeted, kissing her hair softly.  
'Huh? Oh my God... Adam!!'  
Kim bolted upright in his arms. "Adam! What did we do? I mean, I know what we did, but..." Her voice trailed off.  
Adam chuckled. "It's okay. That is, if you don't regret it."  
"Oh no! Not at all. I mean, ever since I left for the Pan Globals, I realized that I..."  
Adam pulled away from her and propped himself up on his elbow. "You what?"  
Kim smiled, finding the exact words to say. "That I loved you."  
She pulled her love into a gentle kiss. When they parted, Adam looked at her in a bit of a daze.  
"I love you, Adam Park."  
"I love you too, Kimberly Hart."  
  
THE END 


End file.
